A conveyor device of this type is known from EP 0 098 734. This known device for handling eggs has a curved, flexible support track, which runs substantially from the top downwards, and a rotatable, cylindrical brush arranged across the support track. Eggs are supplied in two rows by means of a conveyor with grippers and one by one are released above the support track or above the brush. The eggs roll downwards along the support track, and are advanced by the brush at the bottom part of the support track before being released to an adjoining conveyor at a certain velocity at the bottom end.
At the side on which they are released, the eggs may roll “head first” when the brush is no longer engaging on them. As a result, the egg is first of all decelerated in the conveying direction and then accelerated, producing a jolting movement pattern. On account of the fact that not every egg is released in the same way by the support track and brush, it is possible for one egg to be decelerated while the next egg is accelerated. As a result, the eggs collide with one another, which can cause the eggshell to break. This situation could also arise with other products, with a substantially round but not completely spherical shape, such as certain types of fruit, for example apples, peaches and the like, which may be undesirable with regard to bruising of the fruit.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved conveyor device of the abovementioned type in which the movement of the products along the support track is better controlled.